Interviews with the Cast of The Spirals World War I
by Caitlin-Silver
Summary: Like the title implies, these are various interviews with the characters from my story The Spirals World War I. I asked my readers if they wanted it and they said yes, so here it is! If you have a question, send in it through a review! Warning: Ridiculousness ahead. Features my friend RisuOokami who shall be interviewing with me. Rated mild T for language.
1. Interview 1

Right, well...I'm doing that thing I told you guys me and Risu were thinking of doing. We're gonna interview some characters! If you want to ask a question, just leave it in a review. This first interview we're only doing my characters. Next chapter, if someone else's character gets asked a question, the person owning that character will answer it. I'll contact them through PM and it'll go from there. If the person doesn't respond then I'll make up an answer as best I can!

Just so you know, if doesn't _have_ to be a question. You can ask them to do something, say something, whatever you want really. Just don't have them kill each other...

As my last note before we start this, I have drawn a reference for Aurora. It can be found on my deviantart. Just click on my gallery! My user name on there is Luna-ChiChi. CHA CHA CHA...CHARMIN! (Yes, that's where the ChiChi part of the name came from.)

_-Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

**First Interview-**

Risu: Quite excited to start this, that's for sure.

Caitlin-S: You're excited at anything I do. I'm not really surprised.

Risu: ...

Caitlin-S: So who're we interviewing first?

Risu: Um... *Looks at paper* I think it's Aurora.

Caitlin-S: Really? I don't think she showed up today.

Risu: But, she's right there...

Caitlin-S: Where?

Aurora: Right here, idiot.

Caitlin-S: I knew that! I was just doing that to add in a little comedy! Geez.

Aurora: Can we just get this over and done with? I want to leave. I didn't even appear in the latest chapter, which I am _grateful for_, and I want to spend my time doing things that aren't so...stupid.

Risu: Stupid? Goodness. I'm sure some people will take offence to that.

Aurora: I should care why, now?

Caitlin-S: Because you're a caring, loving, person!

Aurora: ...

Caitlin-S: Okay, so, not so much. At least you're a kick ass character.

Aurora: Can't argue with that, I guess. Are you going to ask me questions or what?

Risu: Fine, fine. Enough idle chit-chat. First question is from me! Aurora, what is your favorite food?!

Aurora: That is for me to know and for you to never find out.

Caitlin-S: ...Haha, such a typical Aurora answer.

Risu: You made her that way...

Caitlin-S: _No,_ I made her _sexy_! Anyway, next question; would you rather face death in the face or go on a date with Liam?

Risu: ...

Aurora: Okay, first of all, that was just...wrong on so many levels; and secondly, I would rather die than go on a date with that _imbecile_.

Caitlin-S: Well, I guess facing death in the face would be close to dying so...Number one?

Aurora: _Obviously_.

Risu: Aww, but we thought you liked him!

Aurora: I like, let alone love, no one.

Caitlin-S: Not even your brother Max?

Aurora: You know the answer to that. Better yet, why do you ask questions if you already know the answer to them?

Caitlin-S: ...

Risu: She kind of got you on that one. My turn! Aurora, do you absolutely despise the fact that you have to live in Dragonspyre?

Aurora: Yes. I thought that was obvious.

Risu: Well, it is, but you've stayed there for a little over ten years. You could have easily left.

Aurora: No comment.

Caitlin-S: Risu has a point. Why didn't you -

Aurora: No. Comment.

Risu&Caitlin-S: ...

Risu: I have one last question before you leave, Aurora. Do you, in all honesty, like Liam?

Aurora: I have no comment. Now, let me leave or I will _kill_ the both of you.

Caitlin-S: Y-you can leave.

Aurora: Good. *Leaves*

Risu: ...She's scary when she wants to be...

Caitlin-S: *Nods*

* * *

Risu: Damn.

Caitlin-S: What?

Risu: I wanted to interview Caleb next but the jerk didn't show up.

Caitlin-S: Oh, I can change that.

Caleb: Amy, I forgot to say- What the hell. How did I get here?

Caitlin-S: I made you come here. Duh.

Caleb: I was in the middle of discussing things with Amy. You could have at least warned me.

Risu: Dude, I told you to be here earlier. You didn't show up.

Caleb: Oh, that was you that sent that message? Sorry, I didn't really feel like getting out today. Besides, I was talking with Amy on the pressing matter of the war.

Caitlin-S: You lie, you were probably being a lewd perv again.

Caleb: I most certainly was not! Like I said, we were talking about the war!

Risu: Marleybone is currently neutral. What's to discuss?

Caleb: ...Issues.

Risu: Issues like what?

Caleb: None of your business.

Caitlin-S: Definitely being a perv again, then.

Risu: Not surprising. Anyway, just answer our questions and you can leave. Sound fair?

Caleb: Fine, fair enough. Ask away, then.

Caitlin-S: I'll ask first I suppose. Caleb, why is Amy letting you of all people be so high in her ranking?

Caleb: She totally likes me, that's why.

Risu: You have no modesty, do you?

Caleb: What's modesty?

Risu: ...Never mind. God, you're an idiot.

Caleb: Offensive, though none taken.

Risu: It was suppose to be. Next question; do you think that Marleybone will actually end up joining the war? If so, why? If no, why not?

Caleb: Yes because Amy would secretly like the chance to kick Caitlin's ass. They hate each other. The reason? I don't know. It was over some little dispute a long time ago but no one told me about it. All I know was that they had it out over _something_ but no one wanted to say anything to me about it.

Caitlin-S: Oh, oh! I know what it was about~

Caleb: You do?

Caitlin-S: Well duh, obviously. I _am_ the author, after all.

Caleb: Point taken. What was it about?

Caitlin-S: They were fighting because Amy thought that Caitlin liked the guy she liked and was saying that he also expressed interest in her and told her to back off. Caitlin said she had no interest and the guy was an idiot anyway. Then they started fighting more and more, blah blah, you get the picture.

Caleb: Over a guy? That's stupid! Wait- who were they fighting over?!

Risu: I am also interested in who it was.

Caitlin-S: *Whispers in Risu's ear*

Risu: Oh, ho ho! How cute~

Caleb: Who was it?!

Risu: No one you need to know about.

Caitlin-S: Yep.

Caleb: Pfffft, tell me.

Risu: No.

Caitlin-S: I think we're done with this interview. Let's move onto the next person!

Caleb: HEY! WE'RE NOT DONE HE-!

Risu: Where did he go?

Caitlin-S: I sent him away.

Risu: Oh.

Caitlin-S: Well that was interesting. Wouldn't you agree?

Risu: Indeed. So, who're we interviewing next?

Caitlin-S: Um, I don't really know. I thought the first two would make up most of the time so I didn't really ask anyone else to come.

Risu: ...Well shit, now what?

Caitlin-S: Ooh, let's interview Liam!

Risu: Oh my goodness, yes!

Caitlin-S: Excuse me while I write Liam into this scene.

Risu: Okie dokes.

Liam: ...What the-

Risu: Liam! You're here!

Caitlin-S: ...

Liam: ...Who are you?

Risu: You...you don't know who I am?

Liam: Apparently not.

Caitlin-S: Liam, we're going to interview you and your take on the story so far. Mmmkay?

Liam: Um, all right then, I suppose that's fine. How long will this take?

Risu: Couple minutes, give or take.

Liam: That's satisfactory enough. Shall we start?

Caitlin-S: *Whispers to Risu* I love to make him talk fancy.

Risu: Bahaha...haha...ha. Okay, I'll start us off! Liam; if it came down to it, would you join in the actual fighting itself?

Liam: Of course. It's one of the things expected of me as King.

Risu: What if you died?

Liam: Then, I'm dead.

Caitlin-S: Who would be your successor?

Liam: I would pass my title to either Aurora or Max. I trust them above anyone else.

Risu: D'aww, so cute!

Liam: Um...?

Risu: Sorry, it's just, I'll be honest. I ship you with Aurora so hard!

Liam: Ship? What does that mean? Like an actual ship?

Risu: You made him oblivious to the shipping topic?

Caitlin-S: Yeah, he'd be pissed if he knew what it was.

Liam: I would like to know what you are talking about.

Caitlin-S: Shall we tell him?

Risu: I want to! The term shipping is like, um, pairing two people together who you like. I like you with Aurora because I just do.

Liam: ...

Caitlin-S: Come on dude, we know you like her. I made it _so_.

Liam: Doesn't mean we have to talk about it, do we?

Risu: Of course we do!

Liam: Then I am leaving.

Risu: What? No! Don't leave! Come back! Caitlin-S, bring him back!

Caitlin-S: Wish I could but we're outta time. I am at a word limit here and I have already went over it. Sorry people! We'll see you next time! Bye bye!

Risu: NOOOOO-

**End First Interview-**

Remember to send in your questions! See everyone later! The next chapter of the story is coming up soon, so be expecting it.

-Caitlin-Silver


	2. Interview 2

Okay, since the newest chapter of The Spirals World War I came out, it's time to do another one of these! Hooray! Also, since Caitlin will be in this chapter, I will be addressed as Luna when I interview her. Luna is the name of one of my OC characters and I decided; 'Why not use her name?'

Right we well start this then!

_-Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

**Interview 2**

Risu: I just have to say, that was an intense chapter. Particularly at the end. You rushed it, Caitlin-S!

Caitlin-S: I know I did but I've been putting it off for so long. I haven't had enough screen time with Aurora yet. She's still mad over the interview we had with her, not to mention how pissed she is about last chapter!

Risu: You're probably going to die. You realize this, right?

Caitlin-S: I know...Readers! If I go missing, it'll probably be because I've been murdered by Aurora!

Risu: ...Suck it up. She won't kill you unless you let her.

Caitlin-S: Oh, yeah. Anyway, who're we interviewing first?

Risu: Um, I don't know. We have two questions to answer and the first can be for anyone, really.

Caitlin-S: Oh, oh, let's do Caitlin first!

Risu: Okay! We can kill two birds with one stone! Then, can we finish interviewing Liam? I didn't get to finish?

Caitlin-S: Why are you so obsessed with Liam?

Risu: ...That's none of your business. Let's just start this. Oh, and I am suppose to call you Luna, right?

Caitlin-S: Right, it'll be confusing having two Caitlin's here. Someone get Caitlin here, double stat!

Risu: ...Just write her in.

Caitlin-S: Oh. Well that's no fun.

Risu: ...

Caitlin-S: Fine, gosh. *Writes Caitlin in*

Caitlin: What the-Oh. It's you two idiots. What do you want?

Risu: Hurtful! You love me, Cat!

Caitlin: Don't call me Cat! And I do _not_ love you, peasant.

Risu: I'm not a peasant and you're not really a Queen. You can stop being in character now, you know?

Caitlin: Oh, we're not doing that, then? Very well, how may I help you two today?

Luna: We just wanted to interview you and your take on the story so far. How about it?

Caitlin: Certainly. What is it you'd like to ask?

Risu: Well, we have a question from Ammaarah01. She wants to know why you're declaring war against your own cousin. I have to say, that is pretty messed up!

Caitlin: I was simply following the script I was given, nothing more. Goodness, you act like I'm a tyrant in this story.

Luna: Well, there are reasons why the character Caitlin is the way she is. As explained earlier in the story, she is simply abiding by her people and their wants. She has enormous amounts of pressure strained on her. The people already threatened to overthrow her and attack the other worlds that have nothing to do with this.

Caitlin: Exactly but I do have a question of my own.

Luna: What would that be?

Caitlin: What is the need for the alliance between Avalon, Azteca, and Celestia?

Luna: Oh, don't you remember very early in the story that I explained you have relatives in Azteca? You'll see who, later on! As for Celestia, Deirdre begged me to add her to your little clique.

Caitlin: But she only likes me in the story...?

Luna: That's never been confirmed. Sure, in the story she does, but we never said anything about it outside the story!

Risu: Haha, classic! I thought Deirdre had a thing with Rylee?

Luna: That's only in Best Summer Ever. They're free game, otherwise. I have no set canon story for any of my characters except Caitlin and Cheryl and even then, things change.

Risu: I see. Is what you said the absolute truth on that, or is that gonna change later too?

Luna: No, it's fact, don't worry.

Risu: Okay, then, I'll hold you to it.

Luna: Right. Now, onto the next question! This one is from BuBuWinter. Caitlin, what is your take on Krokotopia's Queen Eclipse?

Caitlin: She's a very intelligent person all around and I respect her. In the story, I'm canonically suppose to hate her, but I get along with her well enough outside the story. I just wish Krokotopia would side with Avalon, she'd be a very helpful person.

Luna: That won't happen though, haha. Anyway, there's a second part to that question. If she were to have a love interest in the story, who do you think it would be? And now one from me; why wold you think that?

Caitlin: Um, I'm not too sure, really. Eclipse isn't the romantic type, I don't think. However, her romantic turn would probably go down like Aurora's did. Except the ending, of course. Aurora needs someone to emotionally cling to and Liam seemed to be the only one suited for it, so that's why she initiated that, um...kiss.

Risu: I personally thought it was adorable, though _rushed._

Luna: I don't have to explain myself to you!

Caitlin: Anyway, as I was saying, if I had to pick anyone, I would say no one in the story, really. We'd need to make someone up to fit with her personality, but I think it could work, if you give her some time to warm up to the idea. I would say Ehecatl, but he doesn't seem like the emotional type at all, so that's my answer.

Risu: Interesting answer but I'd have to agree on the integrating a new character into the story.

Luna: I'll leave that for BuBuWinter to decide since anyone I would make up probably wouldn't suit Eclipse's character. Sad but true.

Risu: I like that song by Metallica...

Luna: Metallica has nothing to do with this story!

Risu: I know but still! Anyway, I have one question before we move onto to the next person. Caitlin, who is your love interest in the story?

Caitlin: I have no idea, Luna still hasn't decided yet. It was originally going to be Deirdre, then it switched to Sakurazaki, and for a while she was going to make Aurora and me fall in love and such, but nothing seems to be working for her.

Risu: Wow, you were going to put her and Aurora together?

Luna: Shut up! They're my OTP in the yuri section of my fandom!

Risu: Really? I've always been going for Amy and Cheryl.

Luna: Amy and Cheryl? You're crazy, that'd never work.

Risu: Neither would Aurora and Caitlin!

Luna: Technically, it could, because I would make it work. I made Aurora admit her liking Liam, right?

Risu: That's only because you wrote it that way.

Luna: Exactly. Author's privilege.

Caitlin: Um, I'm like, right here. I don't want to know about your pairings and such. Can I leave?

Luna: Yes, you may leave!

Caitlin: Thank you. *Leaves*

Risu: She does realize this is just a big, white, blank space we're in, right?

Luna: I allowed her to leave.

Risu: Oh.

Luna: Next interview!

* * *

Caitlin-S: Okay, Risu, you'll hate me for this but-

Risu: What?!

Caitlin-S: Liam died in an accident and we lost the body. So, no interview with him.

Risu: ...

Caitlin-S: Risu?

Risu: ...

Caitlin-S: You okay? Hey-

Risu: How could you kill him?! He was the love of my life!

Caitlin-S: ...

Risu: You evil, evil, evil, being! I should kill you for doing such a thing to poor Liam!

Caitlin-S: Calm down, I was just kidding. He's right here.

Liam: ...

Risu: O-Oh... Um, ahaha, hi Liam! Long time no see, right?

Liam: ...

Risu: ...Awkwardness.

Caitlin-S: Riiiight, so, anyway, let's start this!

Liam: Very well...

Caitlin-S: Um, we'll start with something less painful for you. BuBuWinter would like to know your take on Krokotopia's Queen Eclipse and, if she had one, who would her love interest be?

Liam: I've only ever spoken once to Eclipse but she seems to be a quiet person. What she does say, she says intelligently enough and isn't idiotic like some people. She's one of the few people I could stand to be around for long periods of time without getting a headache over. That's saying something since there aren't many people like that nowadays. The few that aren't like that, in and out of the story, would be; Aurora, Max, Caitlin, Eclipse, and Amy.

Risu: You have a small list.

Liam: I know.

Caitlin-S: Ehe... So, what's your answer to the second part of the question?

Liam: I don't see Eclipse having a love interest at all, really. Maybe with Zafaria's Tribe Leader. I don't remember his name, sorry.

Risu: Zathura.

Liam: Yes, him.

Caitlin-S: No! I liked him with Nora...

Risu: Poor Nora...

Liam: I don't believe I've actually met Nora yet. I've seen her but never spoken with her. She's very quiet.

Caitlin-S: She usually talks a lot, like a lot lot, but since the anniversary of her brother's disappearance came around, she's quiet again.

Liam: Ah, I see. I understand then.

Risu: Can we get to my question now?

Caitlin-S: Fine fine, ask already.

Risu: Yes! Liam, what did you think of that kiss this chapter?!

Liam: Why are you asking me that question?

Risu: Because I'm curious.

Liam: It was fine.

Risu: Fine? What?! How dare you! I thought you'd be happy and here you are, being an idiot jerk!

Liam: That is a petty insult and it should be 'idiotic' jerk. It would sound more grammatically correct.

Risu: Ugh, I wanna hurt you sometimes!

Liam: Fine, if it satisfies you, I liked it a lot, okay? I did. So, there you have it. Is this the only reason I was brought here today?

Caitlin-S: Pretty much, yes.

Liam: I would like to leave, then.

Caitlin-S: Okay.

Risu: No! Not again! Bring him back!

Caitlin-S: Sorry, no can do.

Risu: What?!

Caitlin-S: Man, we've over hit the word limit. Damn.

Risu: Don't you dare end it here!

Caitlin-S: I can't. We still have Cheryl to interview! She was really eager too.

Risu: Yes! One more!

Caitlin-S: She's here, already.

Cheryl: Hi!

Risu: Cheryl! You're here!

Cheryl: Yup!

Risu: I've always wanted to talk to you!

Cheryl: Me too!

Caitlin-S: Dear lord...

Risu: Oh, I have so many questions!

Cheryl: I would be glad to answer them all!

Caitlin-S: Wait now, guys. We have to keep this under a two thousand word limit. I told myself to not go over that.

Risu: What?! But, we've already hit over eighteen-hundred! We're pushing nineteen-hundred now!

Caitlin-S: I know, so let's make this quick.

Risu: Cheryl, what's your favorite scene in this story so far?!

Cheryl: Um, the kitchen scene between me and James...

Risu: You mean the-

Cheryl: Yes.

Risu: ... Okay, what's are you hoping will happen in the story?

Cheryl: Something happy is all I can say. I want my little Damian to live!

Caitlin-S: He's not really your son, Cheryl...

Cheryl: I don't care, he is to me! You made him look like me and James!

Caitlin-S: ...

Risu: Anyway, I have one more question that I must ask! Who do you think will die first in the story?

Cheryl: U-Uh... I don't really... Um... Probably Aurora in all honesty. I mean! Look at her situation. She's like, the tragic character in the story. Her background is sad, she's all ways gloomy and depressed, and there's only one person she really, albeit subconsciously, cares for.

Risu: Aurora better not die! I'll kick someone's ass. Some _Author's _ass.

Caitlin-S: Ehehe, um, I can't say for sure. She may be right and she may not be right. That's only for my fingers and imagination to decide. Anyway, I'll see you all for next chapter!

Risu: Don't forget to submit your questions! We love to answer them!

Cheryl: More like we'll be answering them...

**End Interview 2**


End file.
